Lost Reminiscence
by Dark-Archive85
Summary: A girl with no memory and in the same state as Conan and Haibara. More Crossovers are available soon.
1. Lost Communication

Tokyo, Japan. A city that was supposed to be safe. But lot of crimes has showing lately. Robberies and murders. Luckily, the detectives are always on the scene. Like Edogawa Conan, a shrunken teenage detective whose his real name is Kudo Shinichi. Right now his whole life not only changed, but his team of Detective Boys is about to increase. A new recruitment is something that they have. It all happened during that day.

"What happened here?"

"Was there a murder?"

A lot of people asking questions as they witnessed during crime scene. A man got shot to death and Inspector Megure is already there with the police, starting the investigation.

Megure checks the victim out. "Yep. Turns out that this guy was shot multiple times in the chest. And also..." As he turns around and sees Mouri Kogoro standing right beside him. "I swear I'm gonna..."

Kogoro tries to plead. "Ah come on Megure! Coincidence! It is a coincidence!"

"Every single time there was a crime scene and you just happened to be there! How is it a coincidence?" Then Megure turns to the forensic team. "Well, what do we got?"

"It appears that the cause of death was most likely a potassium cyanide poisoning."

Both Megure and Kogoro are confused.

Megure then asked. "But how? I thought he was shot to death. There is a gun right next to him, right?"

Kogoro also asked. "Are you sure that he was poisoned?"

"Ale-le-le? What is that?"

Megure and Kogoro sees Conan checking the body.

"This man is wearing something under his shirt."

Kogoro gets angry. "Conan!" As he tries to grab him, but Megure stopped him.

"Not now, Mouri-kun. He might found a clue." Then he checks the body.

The victim appears to be wearing a bullet-proof vest. Then Conan hears his cellphone ringing.

Conan answers his phone. "Hello?"

"_Shinichi, it's me_!"

"Agasa, what's wrong?"

"_Just come to my house quick! There's something that you need to see_!" Then he hangs up his phone.

Conan turns to the cops are still investigating the crime scene. "(Fine! I'll leave this to the cops.)"

Conan rides his skateboard and heads back to Agasa's place. As he got there, he walks into the living room and he notices a young girl with light green hair sitting on the couch. Her eyes are aqua color and she wears Haibara's clothes. She didn't notice Conan's presence.

Conan began to ask. "Um, excuse me."

This caught the girl's attention. She turns around and sees Conan. She looks real frightened. She gets of the couch and walks back away from Conan.

"Ah! You're here!" As Agasa enters the room along with Haibara.

Conan wonders what's going on. "Who's that girl over there?"

Haibara approaches the mystery girl and tries to comfort her. "It's alright. He's also like us."

"Really?" As the girl starts to relieve.

"Like us?" Then Conan is now shocked and turns to Agasa. "Could it be, that this girl is..."

Agasa responded. "Yeah. Earlier this morning, Ai-kun and I found her across the alley, after we brought some groceries. The clothes of hers don't fit and she was struck in back of her head, which caused her amnesia."

"Amnesia ?"

Haibara joins in. "Right. She doesn't remember who she is or where she came from. Well like it or not she will be living with us from now on."

Conan somehow doubts this. "Are you sure it's alright?"

"Please!" As the girl pleads. "I can keep your secrets! I want to know who I am! Maybe I can be of help!"

It took about a minute for Conan to decide. Then he agrees with this. "Alright."

"Thank you."

Haibara then grins. "So, I wonder what should we call her?"


	2. Strange Events

**Washington, U.S. Pentagon**

"But Mr. Hino, I saw it! It's true! Operation Project X has been activated!" said the man in black suit who is talking to Mr. Hino on the phone. "What? Project PS, W and Neptune has been activated as well? Very well then, I'm heading straight to Japan."

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japan<strong>

Mr. Takashi Hino is sitting in his office completely worried about the news he just heard. He calls his secretary. "Kaidou!"

"Yes?" As Kaidou steps into the office.

"I want you to head to London, England. Find this man and bring him here to me." As Hino gives a photograph to his secretary. "Please. It's important."

"Okay. I will."

"And don't share any information to anyone, understand? Not even my daughter."

"Understood."

* * *

><p>In Agasa's place...<p>

"So your name shall be Rie Katsuki." Agasa named the mystery girl with no memory.

Conan seemed confused. "Rie...Katsuki?

"So my name is Rie Katsuki? I'm not sure it suits me." 'Rie' is not sure about the name she has given.

Haibara smiled. "Well in my opinion, I say it suits you just fine."

Conan then realized that he has totally forgotten about the case earlier. "_Oh no! Old man needs my help!_" Then, suddenly...Conan felt a chill inside of him. "_What was that?_" As his eyes turned empty.

"Anyway, what do you think Conan? As Haibara turn to him. Then notices that he's gone. "Conan? Where did you go?"

Agasa looks around for him. "Strange. He was just here."

* * *

><p>In the back alley, the three robbers have stolen some jewels and looked around cautiously.<p>

"Any sign of the cops?"

"Nothing."

"Good. Hopefully we'll sell those precious gems for big dough of-"

"Hey, what's that?" As one of the robbers pointed a shadowy figure across the street.

The mystery figure's eyes glowed light blue and pulls out a sword out of thin air and walks slowly towards the robbers.

"Hey, stay away!"

"Oh no!"

Then the robbers screams out for help.


	3. Dimension Trippers

**London, England**

At the bar a place where adults is having fun, except some guys who got their butts kicked by two girls which are twins and they are with a young man with blue colored hat wearing sunglasses who is standing between them face palming.

"Hikari! Yukari! Would you two please control yourselves!"

Hikari. A girl with long blond hair and blue eyes who has an angry look on her face seems very agitated and replies...

"But those jerks are hitting on us! We have the right to defend ourselves! Right, Yukari?"

"Precisely. Perverts must be punished."

Says the twin sister who has a silver hair bob cut. And a different colored eyes. Blue on the left and red on the right. As for her expression: It's hard to tell. Since she's like a doll with emotionless look on her face.

"Anderson. You taught us how to defend, correct?"

"Yeah! But I didn't say you girls can beat them to a pulp. You almost killed them!"

Anderson checks the guys and felt a shock inside.

"_What the-_"

He then checks his cellphone.

"Oh no! Girls, it's time to go!"

The twins seems confused and asks.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll explain on the way!"

* * *

><p><strong>Tokyo, Japan<strong>

"Ahhh... Just as I predicted. Even the Tsukinos really did their best trying to get rid of the evidence and hiding it from their false daughter."

A mysterious figure with light-blue shining eyes is standing on top of the lake in the park. He is holding a crystal that looks like a power symbol.

"I guess it's time to help miss celebrity before it's too late."

Then he disappears.

* * *

><p>Back in Agasa's place...<p>

"Where in the world is he?"

Agasa is scratching his head while he and Rie continues their search for Conan.

"He isn't in the bathroom."

Haibara joins in.

"And I called Mouri's house. He isn't there either."

"Oi oi. He couldn't have disappear like that. Surely, he must have gone back and start investigating that case."

Rie starts to feel a little worried.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling about this."

Right on mark. Cause after she says that.

"I wouldn't say a bad felling."

"Huh?"

As Rie turns around and sees a stranger in the house. He wears a purple helmet that greatly resembles a Super Sentai heroes on TV. A black plug suit with purple lining on each side. And a purple N on his chest.

He is actually levitating in front of Rie, while crossing his arms. Both Agasa and Haibara are completely surprised by this bizarre mystery intruder, especially how he defies the laws of gravity.

Agasa still shocked and asks.

"Who are you? And how did you get in my house?"

"Doesn't matter. I only came for you." As he points to Rie.

"Me?"

Then the intruder takes out a crystal and he lands in front of Rie and he grabs her.

"Hey!" As she struggles.

"Relax! I only came to cure your disease." The man still holds her with a firm grip.

Haibara looks concerned and questions him.

"What do you want from her?"

"Just trying to fix her before the apotoxin completely takes in an effect."

Haibara wides her eyes.

"_It couldn't be...But if he's with them, then I would've sense it!_"

And by them, she means an organization that she and Conan despises the most.

"By the look on your face, I take it that you think that I'm one of members of THAT organization, right?"

"H-how did you-"

Agasa sees an opportunity and grabs Conan's skateboard that's sitting on the couch and he throws it at the intruder. But suddenly the crystal shines and forms a barrier surrounding both the intruder and Rie, and reflected the skateboard.

"No! That wasn't supposed to happen!"

The intruder releases Rie and his body starts to shine brightly like the crystal.

"Oh no! I can't stabilize my Processor Unit! Going to shut down!"

Then the whole room was covered in bright light.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

"_Where am I? How long was I drifted away?_"

"...on...Con...an..."

"_Is someone calling me?_"

"Conan! Ple...ake up! Please wake up!"

Conan opened his eyes and sees Rie sitting beside him.

"Rie?"

Then he gets up and looks around. Conan can't even believe what he's seeing.

"Whoa! Amazing!"

Virtual realty system. Or so says the place where both Conan and Rie are in. Lot of data stored all around.

"Conan, what's that?" Rie points to a handsome guy in screen or some sort of.

The handsome guy has a blond hair and looks real friendly. But it seems he not real, considered that he's in a screen like a television. As he spots the two, an exclamation point appears on top of him and he quickly approaches them.

As he did that, two more of him shows up out of nowhere and a blue oversized pipe appears in front of Conan and Rie. Conan senses danger and puts on a serious look.

"Rie! Get out of here now!"

"Right!"

Rie sees a path to way down and runs towards it, but...

"What the- What's this?"

Rie tries to run, but the data field seems to be blocking her.

"What's wrong?" Conan turns to Rie.

"I don't know. I can't get through!"

"Crap!"

This is bad. Conan is facing three guys in a screen saver and blue pipe that looked something out of a Mario game. He knows he's in a disadvantage, but he activates his super sneakers and he arms his soccer utility belt and he waits for those guys to make a move.


End file.
